Of Stars in the Sky
by Freedom909
Summary: Sparks fly when two rangers go on a mission to find a clue to the next jewel to the Corona Aurora [Will x Ronny]
1. Why Me?

Of Stars in the Sky

Chapter 1 . . . . . . . Why Me?

The rangers were in the base trying to find a clue to the next jewel of the Corona Aurora. They have been searching for almost an hour and a half.

"Have you found anything yet Rangers?" Mr. Hartford said as he walked down the stairs to the base.

"Not yet, Dad." Mack answered.

"Okay well I think I have, Gather 'round" Mr. Hartford placed an old document on the metal table.

"What is it" Asked Dax.

"It's a Map" Rose Said.

"That's right, but it's not just any old Map," The Rangers stared at Mr. Hartford with confused looks. "It's a map that leads to a temple in Peru where you would an ancient book that contains the coordinates to either the jewel of the Corona or another clue, either way we need it."

"When do you want us to leave," Will said.

"Oh, I'm only going to only send two of you to get it" Mr. H said

"What Why?" Mack said.

"Because; there have been too many attacks on the city, and we can't risk them destroying the city with all of you not being here." Mr. Hartford declared.

"Have you decided whose going?" Mack asked.

"Yes---" Mr. Harford was cut off.

"Ohh, Thank you Mr. Hartford I'd be honored to go." Dax interrupted.

Everyone looked at Dax and Mr. Hartford continued on with what he was going to say "Will and Ronny"

"WHAT!?!?" Ronny Exclaimed, "Why do I have to go, I wouldn't mind staying here, and why do I have to go with him, and . . . ."

"Ronny, Ronny, RONNY!!!" Mr. Hartford yelled.

"What?" Ronny answered calmly.

"Your enhanced power is super speed, so if you run into any trouble you can run back with the book safely. And Will's Eyesight and hearing were enhanced so it will take less time if you go with him, OKAY?" Mr. H said

"Okay" Ronny Said.

"Now go you two!"

Will and Ronny left the base and headed for Peru.

Ronny started to think to herself. _Why Me? Couldn't someone else have gone with him; It's not like I'm the only one with powers that could help out in this situation. I don't see why I have to go with . . . . With Will_. _First off he hates cars and speed. Second he won't let me do anything while I'm on the trip with him; he'll do everything by himself. And third well . . . . . . He's just. . . . Umm . . . Will._

Will as well, was thinking to himself as they left for Peru. _ This is going to be so easy. Ronny is the type of girl I can have bowing down to me in 3 seconds flat. I can tell she's crazy about me, that's why she doesn't want to go with me. This is going to be so easy. And the best part is I'm Crazy about her too. _


	2. You're Not So Bad

**Chapter 2 . . . . . . You're not that Bad**

Will and Ronny arrived in an empty beach in Peru.

"Where does the map tell us to go first?" Ronny asked Will who was holding the map.

"It says . . . . . umm . . . . To go . . . . Umm . . . . . ." Will started to trail off.

"Oh, just give me the map" Ronny said as she reached for the map and Will pulled it away. "Will give it!" Ronny demanded as Will held it high above her head and Ronny jumped up to get it.

"What do you say?" Will said calmly.

"Just give it to me!" Ronny said as she kept jumping.

"What do you say?" Will repeated.

"Give it to me . . . . . . . Please" Ronny finally said.

"Now was that so hard" Will said as he handed her the map.

"I guess." Ronny took the map form his hands and looked at it, "I think we head east to the mountain over there." She pointed to a set a 3 mountains then pointed to the one in the center.

"You _think"_

"Well you don't even _know_, so it's a start"

"Fine"

The two of them started to walk toward the center mountain. It was silent for about five minutes when Will started to make small talk with her. "How much longer do you think?"

"Well find out when we get there." Ronny answered.

"Ya know Ronny, You could be a little nicer" Will grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him. "I know this is not the most exciting mission for you, but try to be nice until where finished and we can go home, back to the mansion."

"Okay" Ronny said, "So, tell me about breaking into things." The two started walking together to the mountain.

"I break into museums to recover stolen items, and it's quite cool."

"I just Race; it's awesome with all that speed it's . . . . . . . . Well ya know."

They finally arrived at the mountain and realized to get up there was harder than they thought.

"How are we," Will started to talk then stopped.

"I guess we'll just have to climb it" Ronny said.

The mountain in front of them was a strait wall of grey rock. At least 30 feet above them was a little cliff that had the door to the temple on top of it.

"Your right Ronny, It was here!" Will realized, "Oh and thanks for not rubbing in that you were right"

"No problem, Now lets climb" Ronny answered

They started to climb up the wall of rock. They managed to wedge their feet into undersized little cracks and climb from there. Will was ahead of Ronny and as 5 minutes passed he made it to the top. "Yes! I made it!" He yelled. He didn't seem to notice Ronny was just a little more than three quarters of the way up. "Will, a little help? I'm not that good at climbing" Ronny asked. "Oh, Sorry!" Will said as he reached his hand out for hers; she grabbed it and he pulled her up. "As I told you before I do a lot of climbing when I break into things." Will said.

They arrived at the door. "How do we open it?" Ronny asked staring at the door that had no doorknob or latch or handle.

"How 'bout we push at a count of 3" Will answered.

"Okay"

"Ready; 1. . . . 2. . . . 3. . . . PUSH!!!!!"

They pushed and it opened. It revealed a dark room with an ancient book on a stone stand in the center of the room.

"That's IT" Ronny said walking into the room, Will followed close behind.

Ronny Picked up the book. It was a hard cover book about the size of a math textbook. The book was a rusted color and had brown tassels on the side of the binding. "Come on, we better go before someone comes looking for it." Will stated.

They both left for the mansion, but before Will was going to leave the temple Ronny grabbed his arm "Will . . . . . I sorry for the way I was acting before you're really not so bad after all; I guess I misjudged you and now you're a true friend."

"Thank you Ronny maybe we'll go on missions more often together" Will said.

After that they had the book and headed for the mansion.

* * *

**_Author's note:_ I'm sorry if you don't like my story, maybe I should delete it because no one is reviewing. I don't think i should continue and i wont until someone reviews**

**Maybe i should take my 5 year old brother's advice a write a story on a bat. LOL**


	3. The Bite

**Author's notes: Thank you for the two reviews i got!!!!!**

**I want to personally thank _Rangerlove _and _EagleQRex _for Reviwing. I thought no one liked my story because no one was reviewing. So thank you sooooooo much and enjoy chapter 3.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 . . . . . The Bite**

Will and Ronny made it back to the base safely. They handed Mr. Hartford the book.

"Thanks guys" Mr. Hartford said.

Rose nudged Mack in the elbow, "Look, they're actually getting along"

"How do you think they did it?" Mack whispered back to Rose.

"I don't know, why don't you ask?"

"What _ME_?"

"You came up with the question"

"Fine" Mack walked over to Will and Ronny and asked "How come you guys are getting along so well now?"

"Well," Ronny started, "When we first arrived in Peru; we could hardly stand to look at each other, but as we began to talk to each other more and learn about each other we could then stand each other. Right Will?"

"Yeh" Will said.

"I'm glad you two became friends but we have to figure where this book can lead us now." Mr. Hartford said.

Mr. Hartford walked over to a metal table and placed the book on top. The rangers crowded around to watch Mr. H. open it. As soon as he turned the front page, there was a picture on a mountain, witch was symbolizing where the book was. He turned the next page. It showed a lava pit with someone trying to reach for whatever was inside. (These pictures where done, by what had to of been a skilled artist and was drawn in charcoal.)

"That's it, that's where the jewel must be or another clue" Dax said.

"Wait keep going maybe it will give longitude and latitude" Rose stated

Mr. Hartford turned the next page very carefully. It was another picture with words on the top. The word were in a different language of course but it was not in some alien language as usual in was in Hebrew.

"Beep, Beep, Beep" The alarm went off and the screen showed Moltor and lava lizards attacking the city.

"Rangers come out and give me the book from Peru or I'll destroy everyone and everything." Moltor said

"How did he know about the book?" Dax asked

"He knows everything Dax" Mack said

"Rangers you know what to do" Mr. Hartford said

"Right" The Rangers said in unison.

"READY!" Mack said.

"Ready" The rest of the rangers said.

They morphed and went to meet Moltor in battle.

* * *

"I see you came rangers" Moltor said. 

"You're going down Moltor!" Tyzonn said.

"Well see about that; Lava lizards ATTACK!!!!!"

The lava lizards came fully armed at them. Each ranger got their own share of lava lizards, but Mack attacked Moltor.

Rose took on 5 lizards. She kicked one in the stomach with her elbow then jumped and kicked two in the head.

Tyzonn spun around, jumped and kicked three in the head. He punched the two in front of him.

Dax did a back flip a punched one in the neck. He picked one up and threw it.

Will had his hands tied up with 6 lizards. It seemed as if once he defeated one another one showed up.

Ronny kicked one down; she had 3 more in front of her. She jumped on the one she just kicked down. She jumped and did a spin kick knocking down the 3 in front of her. She stood in a fighting stance still on top of the one lizard and waited for the other lizards to approach her.

The one she was standing on was still alive a little bit. The lizard reached its head up and bit her ankle. She screamed with an ear piercing scream that sounded like it could be heard around the world. Her knee gave out and she fell to the ground as she de-morphed. The lizard was able to get up and escape.

"RONNY" Will yelled but couldn't get to her because he was tied up with the lava lizards.

The poisonous venom from the lizard was slowly making its way up her vein to her heart where it would kill her.

"Good-bye Rangers!" Moltor said as he left with the rest of the lava lizards.

The rangers de-morphed and ran to Ronny who was lying on the ground helpless. Her eyes were half open when she saw 5 familiar faces surround her. She heard someone say her name but didn't know who.

She couldn't feel her leg anymore, her head felt drowsy and she escaped all the commotion and fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Author's notes: thank you for reading my story. this is not the end i'll make chapter 4**


	4. Recovering

**Chapter 4 . . . . . . Recovering**

Ronny was laying on the ground unconscious with 5 other heads above her. She had no sense of what was going on around her it was just all black.

"Will she be alright?" Will asked frantically.

"I don't know but there's anti-venom back at the mansion." Mack asked not looking at Will to see his worried face.

"Let's get her back" Tyzonn said.

Will scooped her up in his arms, careful not to touch the bite.

"WAIT!" Dax said as everyone stopped and turned around, "who's going to ride her bike back if you have to put her in the truck?"

"Good point, I guess I will" Mack said.

* * *

The rangers walked in the mansion and Will placed Ronny down on the sofa. Mr. Hartford and Spencer came running over as soon as the rangers walked in the door.

"Rangers are you all right?" Mr. Hartford said.

"Yeah, but Ronny . . ." Mack's voice started to trail off.

"Okay let me see" Mr. Hartford walked over to the sofa and saw Ronny laying there. "Spencer get me some information on lava lizard's bite."

Spencer walked to the nearest computer and pulled up some information. Mr. Hartford pulled up a chair next to the sofa and lifted up her pant leg. Immediately he saw two holes in her ankle made there by the lava lizards. Her ankle was covered with dry blood. Mr. Hartford was handed a wet paper towel to clean off the blood by Will. As he wiped the blood away he could more clearly see the holes. Her veins were more visible in her ankle and had a purplish tint to it.

Spencer returned with the information Mr. Hartford asked for. He announced "The Lava Lizards venom is 3 times more deadly than the most poisonous snake in the world . . . . The-----"

Spencer was cut off by Rose who said "Inland Taipan"

Spencer looked at Rose along with everyone else. Rose said, "If bitten by mistake or on purpose by the Taipan there is sure death within few hours. Taipan's bite has rarest chance of survival but that still means there is a chance for survival. Just few mg. of Taipan's venom is enough to kill over 100 people or 250,000 mice. Australia's Inland Taipan or Fierce Snake is the world's most poisonous snake and is ranked Number 1 in the world"

Everyone looked at Rose "What, I did a report on the World's Most Deadly Snakes in 2nd grade." Rose finally processed everything she just said, and then her attention was turned to Ronny. Everyone then looked at Ronny. Mr. Hartford scrambled to his feet and picked up Ronny he brought (or ran) her down to the base where he could try and save her as quick as possible.

"We'll have to work fast if we want to save her." He said. He placed her on a metal table and everyone crowded around except Will. Will stood upstairs in the corner realizing he was maybe about to lose the love of his life.

Spencer walked over to him. "Will why aren't you downstairs helping the others?"

"What's the Point, she's going to die."

Spencer was shocked by the words he just heard. He tried to come up with a good speech to give like he's given in the past but now was the hardest time to give a good speech with an impact on the person. "Ya know," Spencer managed to say, "You just went on a mission with this girl and now you're going to just give up on her . . . . . . ."

"But----"

"You may be right . . . . She may not survive, but why would you want to give up hope before _you _even tried to save her. I'm not you but if I was I would be down there at least trying to save her, before giving up.

"But Spencer----"

"Now I hope you'll make the right choice in what to do" Spencer left the room.

* * *

"Spencer, wait," Will started to walk down the stairs, "Thanks"

Spencer just smiled and continued walking out of the room.

When Will came downstairs to the base and he saw Ronny lying on the table and everyone huddled around her. There was a bottle of Anti-Venom on the side.

"What . . . . What can I do to . . . uh. . . . Help?" Will asked hesitantly.

"Will, go into the medical cabinet over there and get me gauze and the injector." Mr. Hartford said.

"K." Will hurried over to the cabinet; he grabbed a handful of gauze and picked up the sterilized injector. He handed it to Mr. Hartford. Mr. Hartford poured the Anti-Venom into the injector. He dipped a piece of gauze into alcohol and wiped her ankle where she was bitten with it. He placed the needle of the injector in between the two holes; he pushed the needle into her vein and everyone watched the Anti-Venom leak from the injector into her vein. Mr. Hartford pulled the needle slowly out of her vein once all the Anti-Venom was in.

"Let's get her on the couch again so she can rest." Mack said. Will leaned over and placed on arm under her legs and the other arm under her back her slowly lifted her of the metal table and brought her upstairs.

He placed her on the couch and made sure she was comfortable. Everyone found a place to sit and waited for Ronny to wake up. Will stayed by the couch next to her and after a half an hour or so everyone fell asleep.

* * *

Ronny blinked her eyes a few times before realizing her surroundings. She looked down to see Will holding her hand as he slept. She gently removed her hand from under his. She looked down at her ankle which had been wrapped in a white bandage.

Ronny leaned forward and touched her ankle. She couldn't feel it. Her ankle was numb. Will had woken up from feeling her move.

"Hello Sleeping Beauty, good to see you're awake." Will said.

"Will, what happened?" Ronny asked.

"What you don't remember?"

"The last thing I remember is fighting lava lizards then everything went dark, and why can't I feel my ankle?"

"Ronny you were bit by one of the lava lizards. We took you back here to take care of you. You had a rare chance for survival; but I guess you pulled through okay."

"How long was I out?"

"Well, what time is it now?" Will looked up at the clock hanging on the wall it read 9:52pm. "About 8 hours or so"

"8 HOURS?!?!?!?"

"Yea, you were out cold"

Ronny laughed slightly under her breath, shortly followed by Will.

"You must have really ticked of that lava lizard to have him bit you" Will said

Ronny laughed.

The other rangers woke up from hearing Will and Ronny talk and Laugh. Ronny was recovering nicely.

* * *

**Author Notes: Hope you liked the chapter. By the way all the info on the Snakes, Anti-Venom, and Inland Taipan is all true, yes true. I got the info online and from my mom who is a nurse and my dad who is a catscan tech. Okay Please REVIEW!!!**


	5. Bubble Wrap

**_Authors Notes:_ I just wanted to say thank you _Destiny45_ for what you wrote in your Review. I do write for the love of it but I had no one reviewing for a long time so i thought no one liked my story. And Thanks because really made me get thinking again why i write, For the Reviews; NO just kidding; But for the love of it.**

**Thank You (Ps, thank you _daydream53_ for your reviews) Enjoy!!!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 . . . . . . Bubble Wrap**

All the rangers woke up after they heard Ronny and Will talking.

"RONNY! You're up" Mack said.

"It's good to see you again Ronny" Rose said.

"You gave us quite a scare, Ronny" Spencer said as he walked into the room from all the commotion.

Ronny swung her legs to the side of the couch and tried to get up.

"I don't think that's a good idea Ronny . . . . Um" Will said, but that didn't stop her she just continued to get up. Will reached out his hand to help but Ronny just smiled and said "Will, I can do it".

As she leaned her weight on her feet; her numb ankle gave out and she fell to the floor. Everyone jolted out of their seats and Will caught her. Mr. Hartford came in to seeing Ronny fall.

"Ronny, I think you should go up to your room; Will assist her, Please." He said.

Will walked Ronny to her room. He sat her down on the bed.

"Will, you don't have to do this" Ronny wined.

"Well, Mr. H told me too"

"No . . . I mean be so nice and caring about it"

"What you don't think I can be nice about things?"

"NO! It's just. . . .Uhh. . . . No offence but; I never thought you were the type of guy to be like that."

"OW" Will held his heart pretending that it hurt.

"WILL" Ronny shouted as she slapped him on the shoulder playfully. They smiled and laughed a bit.

"Hey Ronny" Will said softly as he sat down at the end of the bed.

"What"

"There's something I've always wanted to tell you"

"Yea, what is it"

"It's . . . . Uhhhh . . . . Ummm . . . I . . . uhh"

"What is it?"

"Well . . . I . . . I, I wish I could bubble wrap my heart"

Ronny looked at him and raised her eyebrows.

"Well, think about, I want to bubble wrap my heart in case I fall and break apart."

"WOW. . . . You're right"

"Now I'm not god and I can't change the stars . . . . And I don't even know if there's life on Mars"

"WILL!!!!! STOP RHYMING" Ronny shouted.

"Sorry, I just got caught up in the moment"

Ronny's mouth hung open as Will just realized what he said.

"I . . . . Ummm . . . . Meant to say . . . umm"

Ronny put her index finger over his lips and stopped him from talking.

"I understand" Ronny said softly.

Will pulled his head back and said "Whoa! Don't get all emotional, baby"

"Will . . . . Look at you with the rhyming"

"You were the one you got all emotional"

"No, I wasn't"

"Yes, you were"

"No, I wasn't"

"Yes, you were"

"No, I wasn't"

"Yes, you were"

"No, I wasn't"

"Yes, you were"

"No, I wasn't"

Will grabbed her head and kissed her passionately, After 5 seconds they came up for air.

"Yes, You were"

"No, I wasn't"

"Yes, You were"

"No, I wasn't"

"Yes, You were"

"No, I wasn't"

"Yes, You were"

"No, I wasn't"

The rangers walked in because of all the yelling going on in Ronny's room.

"What is going on in here!!!" Mack shouted.

Will and Ronny looked up at Mack and together said "NOTHING"

"Will you should probably go and Ronny, I'm ordering bed rest for you until you bite heals" Mr. Hartford ordered.

"What!?!?!?!" Ronny shouted, "I can't stay in my bed until my ankle heals; what if Moltor or Flurious shows up?"

"The Team can handle it" Mr. Hartford answered, "Now get some rest!"

"Fine!" Ronny said as she leaned back on her pillow and pouted.

"Let's go team" Mack said.

As the team left Will was the last to leave the room, but as he left he winked to Ronny as if to say 'I'll be back'. Will left, and Ronny was sitting on her bed alone . . . ._for now._

_

* * *

_**_Author's Notes: _hope you like it but i should say now that my story is coming to and end because I have writer's block I'll probably make like two more chapters and that will be it. _Bye_ **


End file.
